Gotta be somebody
by ItachiAkatsukiLover
Summary: Naruhina-Gotta be somebody, the title says it all. I hope you all like it and I will be coming up with a second chapter soon. Love you all. I own nothing. they may not be my characters but the story is mine and I would appreciate it if no one took it - -
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, this is NaruHina, the Song is by Nickelback - Gotta be somebody

I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**

**---**

**"Hinata!" turning around in her seat Hinata hyuga smiled at her pink haired friend "hey Sakura, how's it going at the hospital?" she asked, watching her friend lean against the balcony above the dancers.**

**_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough_**

**"ah, nothing much, a few sick patients, but other then that everything is doing well, no critical injuries or anything" Sakura shrugged laughing, her light green eyes sparkling.**

**"oh.., well, that's good, i'm glad" hinata's smile became wider as she shifted against the metal bar she was leaning against.**

**_So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling._**

**"You've really changed you know? From when you were little, a shy little thing into a tough hard ass don't mess with me kinda girl" Sakura said "Neji respects you, like everyone respects you, your awesome".**

**Hinata found herself staring at the floor she quickly lifted her head and looked at her friend "you really think so?" she asked.**

******_The moment when we´re meeting  
will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_**

**Sakura grinned wickedly "I know so" she patted Hinata on the back and continued to lean against the balcony "alotta things have happened in these past years" "yeah, I know" hinata said softly" she sighed and threaded her fingers through her long hair. **

**Hinata's gaze lifted from her hands infront of her to look down at the dance floor as a loud cheer rose from the crowd of dancers "whoa..!" the word left her mouth before she could stop herself and she blushed "I mean, who's that?" she asked Sakura hoping her friend didn't notice.**

**__****_So I`ll be holdin' my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with_**

**"Oh them, ha, that's Naruto uzumaki and that's his best friend Sasuke uchiha" she laughed and rolled her eyes "and what blondy is doing is breakdancing, Sasuke taught him how to do it and ever since he's been the life of the party here, Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru and shino are some of the others in there gang, but other then that, there not that interesting. **

**Hinata nodded slowly but her mind and eyes were still trained directly on the blonde breakdancer. "He's amazing" she said softly to herself more then her friend. Sakura's brow perked "huh? well, if you want to talk to him go ahead" "what?, no, I couldn't..I.." she blushed and turned around leaning her butt against the bar once more her hands gripping the rusty metal tight as she bit her lip. **

**_`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.  
_**

**"Whatever you want to do, i'm all for it, Hinata, I just want you to be happy" Hinata turned her head at her friends words and smiled once more, the blush on her face aparent even in the dark. "M 'k" she said "thanks chika" taking a step forward she lost her footing and found herself falling backwards over the balcony.**

**"HINATA!" Sakura screamed and went to grab her friend. "ah-" before she knew what happened she realized she wasn't falling anymore, opening her eyes she stared up into clear pools of blue finding herself being cradled in a pair of strong arms.****_  
_**

**"You ok?" the blonde above her asked grinning. "T-thank you..." she gulped her face heating and past out.**

**---**

Plz review, tell me what you think, this is the first naruhina that I have ever started to right and well, I like it (grins) um, second chapter will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Unknown Trouble

Again, I own nothing, but this story, they are not my character's but yeah, isn't it fun to play with them and make the cutest stories, song in this chapter is Hero by yeah, you can guess it, Nickelback um anyways, chapter 2 up and running, here ya go, enjoy my peeps.

**Chapter 2**

**---**

**He didn't know what he was thinking when he heard the pink haired girl yell, but when he turned his head and saw the other girl tumbling over the balcony his limbs moved on their own. In the next second a blushing girl with silver eyes was staring up at him with such awe he had the urge to lean down and kiss her right there and then. And the funny part 'he didn't even know her' he chuckled lightly to himself as the thought went through his mind.**

_**I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven dont hear me.**_

**When he had asked her if she was ok, of course though it was a stupid question he knew, she had just fell from a balcony, he didn't seem to care, it was a reasurence. He just wanted to know that this delicate doll cradled in his arms was alright mentally and physically. With her fainting in his arms, her being alright physically and mentally went out the window of his mind. He hoisted her in his arms and something hard smacked into his chest "oh my god, thank you, is she ok?" the pink haired girl turned him around and inspected her friend that dangled in his arms.**

_**And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.**_

**"She's alright" he said smiling. A relieved sigh came from Sakura and she put her hand to her forhead, the other hand placed on her hip. "What's her name?" he asked her "Hinata, Hinata hyuga" Sakura said softly. Sasuke chose that time to come up and break into it all "Hey dude what just....,well hello there sexy" the raven slipped his muscular arm around Sakura's shoulders and leaned slightly against her, grinning wickedly. Sakura's face became red as a tomato and she elbowed him in the gut accidently while she turned to see who the person was who invaded her bubble, the idiot fell like a rock and Naruto laughed, clutching the girl in his arms closer, almost protectively. "Oh, i'm sorry Sasuke, are you ok?" Sakura asked as she knelt down beside the weezing Sasuke.**

_**I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.**_

**The blonde didn't stick around to listen to the rest of the conversation, he slipped out the back door of the club un-noticed a smile on his lips looking down at the girl in his arms. A few chuckles came from the shadows and Naruto whipped around. "Well looky at what we got here boys" a silver haired man came out from the darkness another chuckle escaping his mouth, his hair was slicked back and shined in the street light. His eyes skimmed over the girl in Naruto's arms "that yer girlfriend? She's a cutie, mm, nice body too, she work out?" the rest of the guys that stepped up behind him chuckled and grinned. "If so, it's my business, none of yours asshole" came Naruto's reply. "Mnn.." the silver haired guy licked his lips and stepped forward once more "maybe I should make it my business" "You wanna fight, bring it, i'll take all your asses down" Naruto growled.**

_**Someone told me love will ALL save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.**_

**They all took that challenge and came at him. Holding the still passed out girl in his arms he ducked as one of the guys with green and white face paint flew at him. Naruto didn't even bother to turn around as he heard a thud and a groan of pain from the man behind him now. Hinata's eyes chose to open slowly at that time and she looked up at Naruto her eyes suddenly growing wide, he looked angry for some reason, but it seemed his anger wasn't pointed at her. Turning her gaze to where the blonde was staring she almost passed out again.**

_**A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came.**_

**"Eep" "Awake now I see" came a voice above her, she looked back up at Naruto "wh-what is going on?" she asked. "I'll tell you in a mintue, right now I need you to go behind that dumpster behind us and hide, nomatter what happens, stay down, ok" he said smiling at her, "uh, a-alright, I can protect myself though you know" she said softly. "Sure you can" he laughed and swatted her butt, "now get over their sexy" she blushed and grumbled going over to the dumpster.**

_**And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.**_

**At that time all the other males were staring dumbfounded for a minute or two and forgot what was happening till the blondes voice brought them back to exactly what they were doing "come on you dickhead's, come get me". They came at him once more and Naruto met them half way, swinging his arm up and cracking the one with the silver hair in the face with his fist, hard. The crack rang out and he fell, out cold, "thought you were tough asshole" another guy came at Naruto from behind, he ducked and threw his leg out, kicking him in the legs, jumping on him and slamming his fists into his scarred up face, the stitches ripping with every punch.**

_**I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.**_

**Pulling away after a minute Naruto turned toward the rest of them, "anybody else wanna fuck with me" he cracked his knuckles as he said this. 'THWACK!', Naruto turned around for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and the sight before him almost had him fall to his knee's and crack up laughing. There bent over a little with a large plank of wood in her hand stood Hinata, breathing in huff's her hair in her face a bit, looking like a mother cat about to rip the heads off of anyone who messed with her cub. And lying facedown on the cold hard ground lay the green and white face painted man who had rushed at him earlier.**

_**Now that the world isnt ending, its love that Im sending to you.  
It isnt the love of a hero, and thats why I fear it wont do.**_

**A sqitchblade lay centimeter's away from his right hand "Dumb 'huff'..ass..bi 'huff' bitch" he groaned. "What did you just call me!?" she said about ready to hit him with the wooded stick once more.**

_**And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.**_

**Naruto took that chance to go over to her and grab it out of her hands gently. "I think we should go now" he pulled her over his shoulder before she could say anything more and jogged toward the sidewalk, out of the alleyway. "You ok?" he asked her now blocks away from the club, she grumbled from behind him "you fart and i'll kick your ass" she said loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled "i'll take that as a yes then" and stopped, pulling her from his shoulder and sitting her down.**

_**I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.**_

**"Who that heck was that and how the heck did...oh my head hurts" she clutched her head. Naruto's brow perked "um, would you like to go get something to drink? and we can calm down and I can tell you everything that happened from the time that you past out to the time that you woke up?" he asked her. She nodded, "y-yeah, I need an ice coffee". A hand slipped around her waist and she looked up at him, he smiled "it's ok, I know you don't feel good right now, i'm just trying to help". She smiled back lightly and nodded "alright.."**

**They headed down the street toward a coffee shop.**

_**And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
As we all fly ...ooouuhh**_

---

Yeah, part 2 booyah, done, um, i had a few reviews from some naruhina fans and one of them was if I could put a little SasuSaku, well yeah, I did a little bit, but I think I have more of an idea of what i'm gonna do in the third part, anyone wanna give me some idea's feel free, thank you everyone.

---

Um also, to anyone who want's to know, I will be coming up with that third part hopefully soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Aright, I know I haven't written anything in a while and I apologize for that, I have just been at work. I hope you all enjoy this chapter along with the story. ^w^ The song is With me by Sum 41.

---

**She didn't know how it happened but for some reason it just did. The light's went out in the coffee shop just as they walked out the door's, their hand's clasped together. Half way through their conversation she had gotten lost in his blue eyes and his in her purple one's. Laughing and joking with one another, talking about their past love's and the thing's they loved to do on spare time. "You have a very cute giggle" he said suddenly as she giggled at something he has said.**

_**I don't want this moment to ever end. Where everything's nothing without you. I'll wait here forever just to...to see you smile. Cause it's true i'm nothing without you. Through it all, i've made my mistake's I stumble and fall but I mean these word's. **_

**A blush formed on her cheek's and she looked down as they walked. Chuckling he said softly "Hinata.." she looked up at him and her lips touched his. Eye's widening she blushed even more but leaned into the kiss feeling his arm's wrap around her waist. Reaching her hand up Hinata gently cradled his cheek kissing him back.**

_**I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go. These word's are my heart and soul. I'll hold onto this moment you know. Cause i'll bleed my heart out to show and I won't let 's read are spoken forever in vow and piece's of memories fall to the ground.**_

**Unlocking the door to his apartment continueing to kiss the girl in his arm's Naruto pushed her through the threshold toward his bedroom. A crash came from the bedroom beside his and they pulled back from their embrace together silently heading toward the door. Naruto knew it was Sasuke's bedroom and as he was about to say something he heard a moan of pleasure and then "Oooh S-sasuke! Oh god, Ye-yes! ". Hinata's face became the shade of a red rose and she put her hand's to her mouth with a soft cry of surprise. Chuckling Naruto turned to her and wrapped his arm's around her waist once more.**

_**I know what I didn't have so...I won't let this go, cause it's true I am nothing without you. All the street's were walked alone with nowhere to go have come to an end. I want to know with everything I won't let this word's are my heart and soul I'll hold onto this moment you know.**_

**Naruto led her away from the door and toward the couch "heh, bet you weren't expecting that as much as me". Nodding lightly she looked to the bedroom once more "I didn't, I had no clue that she had something for him, but now that I um, heard that..yeah". Naruto looked at her "Hinata, I.." The door opened to Sasuke's bedroom and the two stepped only to stop in there track's as they saw Naruto and Hinata on the couch. Sakura blushed, pulling the white sheet closer to her chest.**

_**Cause I'll bleed my heart out to show that I won't let this go. Infront of your eye's it fall's from tbe skies. when you don't know what your looking to find. I don't want this moment to ever end. Where everything is nothing without you.**_

**Sasuke and Naruto nodded to one another in an understanding. "Naruto we didn't think that you and Hinata would be back so soon" the raven haired uchiha said smiling wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist and pulling her into him. "Neither did I Sasuke" Naruto chuckled. Sakura layed her head on Sasuke's shoulder and looked at Hinata " Hinata we just started talking last night and thing's well..clicked". Hinata smiled at her friend "it's ok". They smiled at each other. Naruto took that time to touch Hinata's hand and as she looked at him he stood up with her.**

_**I want to know with everything I won't let this go. These word's are my heart and soul. I'll hold onto this moment you know. Cause I'll bleed my heart out to show And I won't let go. I want to know with everything I won't let this go.**_

**"You both up for dancing tonight?" he asked looking at Hinata and Sakura and the Uchiha. "Sure" they all said at once and laughed. Hinata leaned up and kissed Naruto softly and ran to Sakura grabbing her hand heading for Sasuke's bedroom "let's get you dressed. They walked out minute's later "were gonna go to our place and change" Sakura said and blew sasuke a kiss walking out the door with Hinata. "Hinata wait" Naruto ran out the door after her almost knocking into her. "I.." she cut him off with her lip's on his "see you tonight" leaning up to his ear she whispered "and.. I love you too." She smiled and went after Sakura.**

_**These word's are my heart and soul. I'll hold onto this moment you know. Cause i'll bleed my heart out to show And I won't let..go.**_

**---**

No the story isn't over I just kinda ran out of idea's on what to write next, ^^; sorry, I hope you liked this chapter, if anyone has any idea's on what to happen in the next chapter, REVIEW!


End file.
